User talk:GrettaWina
hehe yeah! I see so you're a Christian too~ Who's your fave chara? I have many faves as you can see, but my MOST FAVE is HIROTO!!!!! YEAH! XD Are you on Facebook? XD What's ur email address~ Nice to meet you~ Let's be online friends~ UmeChan08 05:54, October 14, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 Please check ur email... I'm gonna email you ^-^ hehe~ Yep, I saw that you like Hiroto~ Me? I LOVe him~ See ya later06:03, October 14, 2011 (UTC)~~ UmeChan08 06:03, October 14, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 that's alright~ I'll check the email~ ^-^ UmeChan08 07:00, October 14, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 Hehe I saw the email and added you~ But like I said don't tell anyone my real name please~ ^-^ It's on there~ thanksUmeChan08 ^-^ UmeChan08 07:07, October 14, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 Hey! Miss ya a lot! Yo Gazel prof pic! Gretta-chan!! I see you have another account. Well, so am I. I kinda miss you. And, When I look your profile box it says,"Gretta Wina a.k.a Gazel Profpic." XD Kari-nee!!ツ Wonderstruck by ❦Yuuki Tai❦ Suzuno Oh? (blushes) Aww, that's so sweet. I just read it now. Thank you. I really miss you a lot.!! (-^_^-) Kari-nee!!ツ Wonderstruck by ❦Yuuki Tai❦ (shocked) You--Your on the group in facebook?! ^_^ I didn't know. It's been in-active lately. So, what was your name again there? (It's okay if you don't reply this or not) And you can join here if you want--> IE Discussion Room I'll meet you there.. :D Christel. Amadora gampang komunikasi nih kalo sama-sama orang indonesia :D maaf...tpi, ini sp ya? ^^" #Dark Angel# ~SuzuRyuuji~ 13:48, October 30, 2011 (UTC) oh ini dari Inazuma Eleven Indonesia watashi no namae wa Marisa Yohana desu panggil aku Icha ;) hoo...IEI ak jg dulu anggota situ, tapi udah ga pernah aktif sejak ada daftar chara ulang ore wa Gretta Ludwina desu kalo di fb sering dipanggil Ina yoroshiku~ ~SuzuRyuuji~ wa GrettaWina 13:58, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Aliea Editing Academy Ah! I was surprised to see another facebook friend in here. xD Yoroshiku onegai shimasu, Gretta-senpaaaaiii~ :3 (reads profile) ANOTHER HAN-CHAN FAAAAAAAN DESUUU~ nya~ Must listen to: Change-Up by YUKI KAJI (裕貴 梶) KIDOU FAN!! XD Yeah I'm total fan of Kidou XDD~!!! Yep I'm an author on fan fiction. My account is MizuHikari18. I don't mind being asked stuff though may I warn you, I sometimes reply late. XD Yoroshiku! And Welcome to the Wiki! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 05:36, November 12, 2011 (UTC) halooo ya, ini account wikia-ku XD Fubuki Atsuya 04:45, November 26, 2011 (UTC) si Sheila - Rise Sora jarang ada disini =.= [[User:Fubuki Atsuya|'アツヤ']] [[User Talk: Fubuki Atsuya|'Wolf Legend']] 05:27, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Unicode [[User:Fubuki Atsuya|'アツヤ']] [[User Talk: Fubuki Atsuya|'Wolf Legend']] lihat pakai Source Mode [[User:Fubuki Atsuya|'アツヤ']] ganti pakai user mu sendiri terus colornya sesuai keinginanmu [[User:Fubuki Atsuya|'アツヤ']] [[User Talk: Fubuki Atsuya|'Wolf Legend']] The Barracuda hei, Ina di mana kamu dapat gambar pelatih The barracuda? [[User:Fubuki Atsuya|'アツヤ']] [[User Talk: Fubuki Atsuya|'吹雪']] Seiyuu memang siapa saja yang suaranya sama di Indonesia? aku tidak mengikuti IE di tv karena ke gereja... [[User:Fubuki Atsuya|'アツヤ']] [[User Talk: Fubuki Atsuya|'吹雪']] aku nonton sekali2 Hiroto suaranya persis bgt seperti di Jepang DX kalau Sanders, aku ngarang sendiri, tanpa lihat page Shourin. Tiba2 kata "Sanders" ada di otak ku [[User:Fubuki Atsuya|'アツヤ']] [[User Talk: Fubuki Atsuya|'吹雪']] OH...Youtube So you have seen me there eh??? Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:46, December 16, 2011 (UTC) well It's in the blogs where someone has the link of it.... HirotoisLOVE Awesome Bishounens are the BEST~~ 14:16, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I could look for the link for you... http://www.ustream.tv/channel/l5-inazumatv Im not sure if they're replaying it or not HirotoisLOVE Awesome Bishounens are the BEST~~ 14:34, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Sankyuu~XDD Sankyuu Ina-san! XDD ini Ina kan? Dara Ina Ina~ Ini Zizi~ >w< Miraiyuki 04:46, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Request Video tumben sering edit wiki, biasanya kan anda jarang (bgt) ngedit wiki XD #plang boleh request video Ashita no Field? thx Eikou e no Yell nya XD [[User:Fubuki Atsuya|'吹雪']] [[User Talk: Fubuki Atsuya|'アツヤ']] 04:26, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ini Risa loh, Risa (?) boleh minta link tumblr anda? XD [[User:Fubuki Atsuya|'吹雪']] [[User Talk: Fubuki Atsuya|'アツヤ']] 05:17, June 23, 2012 (UTC) thx Ina XD pengen liat2 isi tumblr mu sih (?) #plang [[User:Fubuki Atsuya|'吹雪']] [[User Talk: Fubuki Atsuya|'アツヤ']] 05:04, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi^^ Hello~! Ah, I see you again then here~ hehe yeah we've interacted at FFN... Can you guess who I am? XD Mitsu Kannou (talk) 09:18, November 22, 2012 (UTC)Mitsu KannouMitsu Kannou (talk) 09:18, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Pictures You have too many pictures on your user page, remove them until you have 5, as the Manual of Style requires. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 19:52, January 19, 2013 (UTC)